I Promise
by innocent-rebel
Summary: A brother makes a promise that he might not be able to keep. oneshot Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT, but dreaming is aloud. Right? Right? RIGHT? (looks at all the lawyers) right. Wrong.

A/N: I've been thinking about doing one like this for awhile, kinda like a story filler for the ride over to Aprils in the hundredth episode. So tonight I just started typing and well yeah.

I sighed leaning back against the cold metal as the battle shell continued on its way to Aprils. I had been sighing practically ever since we left the liar, mostly out of compassion mixed with pity though for my brother who's sitting by me right now, sneezing his brains out. Man, that must suck. I don't even know what to do about it except just to sit here stroking his shell, all I can hope for is that it makes him feel a little better. But considering the look he's giving me right now with bloodshot eyes, I don't think anything is gonna work right now.

"Bless you." I finally say as his attack registers just down to a few remaining sniffles.

"Thanks. You guy's don't have to take me to Aprils. I can come. Really." He tries to persude us again to just let him come instead of bugging our friend. How he can keep insisting hes fine though is a wonder to me, considering the fact that five minutes after we got into the battle shell, he started coughing, sneezing and swallowing hard in an attempt to keep what little he ate today down.

"No way Donny, we're taking you to Aprils and that's that." Leonardo states in that big brother tone he uses on us whenever we want to either do something we can't and we know it, or just something we know is stupid. "I still say we just take him back home, and let father help him until we get back." He mumbles to our other brother currently riding shot gun, twirling his weapon around nonchalantly to keep occupied from the thought of our ill brother.

"Nah. Don't worry about it bro. Sides Master Splinter's is still healing from that whole…nevermind." He trails off, though the result of the unfinished yet known sentence causes Leo's grip to tighten on the wheel his knuckles turning a ghostly pale green. "But anyways, it'd be another fifthteen minute drive back home and Aprils is only five minutes away now." He concluded hastily switching the subject to something a bit more pleasant, throwing out random and light hearted questions to Don trying to keep his mind off his unsettling stomach he was clutching.

Don merely nods giving what effort he can to the answers, occasionally trying to answer with more than just a moaned response. That is until another attack sent his eyes slamming shut and his beak back into his Kleenex.

"S…sorry." He murmurs after getting some snot on my hand, I try to hide my wry disgust and just give a nod. While not thinking about when I can get it off.

"It's ok, Don. Just relax ok." I try to smile letting him lean back on my shoulder, though I swear I think his forehead could fry my skin if I wasn't wearing this vest. He nods again snuggling into my shoulder fighting for any warmth and grabbing at the small blanket Mikey gave him after his chills started about ten minutes ago. Though when he first got it he was to warm and had absentmindedly kicked it onto the floor, trying to still his coughs.

Man, does he know how much he's making my heart break right now? I mean, darnit here he is, my little brother, practically dieing. Ok not to that extreme, but sick enough and I cant do a thing about it. Its at times like this I wish I knew more about medicine other than just child proof caps when you have a ragin headache do to someone, namely Mikey, playing his drums all night long, can be your worst nightmare.

I try to shift more so he has some more room, but with the way he jerked away suddenly gasping for air and holding his sides I don't think he's interested in more room. "Uhhh…I…I feel sick." He finally admits, shivering and swallowing hard in rapid succession as if trying to prevent himself from loosing it.

"Oh man…I'm sorry, Don. This must really stink for ya huh?" I tried, steadying him while he was bent over in pain. Then mentally slapped myself for that response, of course this stinks for him, he's been sick for what seems like going on two, three months and I just state the obvious. Oh good one Raph.

He nods briefly holding back any repressed tears and scratching with one hand at the bandage. "It hurts." He whimpers, biting his lip to still his repressed sobs. I cant even imagine what he must be feeling right now. I wish I could take the pain somehow, Don doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve to hurt like this, if I could I'd take his place.

I know I cant though, so I just continue to try and offer solace, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry, Don. We're almost there, just hang on."

Looking up at me he nods then begins to grow paler and looks worried. "R…Raph…I…I don't feel so g…" he doesn't even finish before he lurches forward clutching his stomach as the contents spill out, some sweeping across my foot. I try to hide my disgust and force myself down next to him holding his shoulders and bandanna tails out of the way as he continues, until he finally stops shivering so hard his teeth are chattering together.

"Ewwwwww!" Mikey whines turning back around after apparently seeing what happened. I cant get to him right now, but as soon as I can I'll whap him so hard

_SNAP!_

"OW! LEO!" never mind, Leo beat me to it. We have our differences but I have to admit, I do admire how he can snap Mikey's bandanna in a way that it still has the effect of a smack. But with added sting it appears. He'll have to teach me that trick sometime.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" the fragile voice belonging to my peaceful brother interrupts the situation. Helping him up and back over to the small bench I can tell Leo would like nothing more than to just but the truck in reverse and go on home right now. But seeing as how we just got to April's I don't think he'll make Donny endure another twenty to thirty minute drive, traffic pending.

"C'mon bro, were here. The faster we get out the faster we'll get ya home." My voice sounds normal, but inside, helping my little brother out of the car and keeping him supported, through his staggering movements. I couldn't have felt more helpless.

"Raph. I'm…scared." He admits quietly sniffing again.

I swallowed hard against the sudden lump in my throat, "It's ok, Don. This is just a cold. You'll be ok. I promise." I smile giving him a semi hug and following Leo and Mikey who make their way for the side entrance and trying to ignore the nudging feeling inside my head. That no matter what I say or do right now, looking at Don's paling face. That may not be a promise I can keep.

The end


End file.
